


Affection

by SkyeBeautiful



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeBeautiful/pseuds/SkyeBeautiful
Summary: Ada sesuatu antara Takumi dan Keigo yang membuat Ren cemburu.
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Kawashiri Ren
Kudos: 6





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!  
> Maafkan apabila ada kesalahan kata, penulisan, sifat karakter dalam cerita.
> 
> ditulis beberapa saat setelah Eye Contact Challange dipost di akun youtube JO1

"Ren, kau terlalu konservatif!" Takumi mengelus dahinya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit ketika Ren mengungkit tentang Keigo yang menyolek dagunya lagi saat latihan. 

Ren menghela napas. "Ya, aku juga mana bisa diam kalau melihat kekasihku disentuh orang lain."

"Kau tahu Keigo tidak bermaksud apa-apa." Kata Takumi sambil menatap Ren serius. 

"Ya aku tahu." Takumi menjilat bibirnya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun dipotong oleh Ren. "Kalau kita akan membicarakan tentang: 'itu salah satu kebiasaan Keigo dan dia melakukan itu ke semua temannya' lagi, itu tidak memecahkan masalah. Pertengkaran kita tidak akan selesai."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? minta Keigo untuk jaga jarak?" Takumi mengernyitkan dahinya dan cemberut. Tidak suka dengan hal yang dia tanyakan. Uhoh- Ren lemah sekali kalau sudah dihadapkan dengan Takumi yang seperti ini. 

"Tidak- tentu saja tidak." Ren meraih lengan Takumi, menarik pemiliknya lebih dekat untuk sebuah pelukan. "Kita baru debut. Itu bukan ide yang bagus. Kalau ada media atau staff yang sadar, mereka bisa saja membuat berita buruk." 

Takumi tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi setelah itu. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Ren. Ren menghela napas lagi, mengelus punggung Takumi lembut dan berpikir.

Takumi suka afeksi, Oleh sebab itu ia menerima hal itu dari siapa saja. Tapi itu bukanlah sesuatu yang Ren bisa lakukan tanpa pikir panjang. Apalagi di hadapan orang lain. Ren hanya bisa melakukan itu ketika ia berdua saja dengan Takumi di ruangan tertutup- atau di tempat yang ia tahu tidak ada yang akan menginterupsi. 

Sebenarnya Ren bisa santai dengan kebiasaan skinship Takumi. Hey, dulu ia biasa saja dengan Hico yang selalu menempel dengan Takumi. Walaupun saat itu mereka belum saling menyatakan perasaan, Hico sebenarnya sudah tahu apa yg terjadi diantara Ren dan Takumi. 

atau skinship Takumi dengan member yang lain- Ia bisa santai. 

Tapi ada yang berbeda dengan cara Keigo berinteraksi dengan Takumi. Selain dari aspek Keigo yang tidak mengerti soal personal space atau batasan wajar dari skinship antar teman. Sesungguhnya, Ren tidak suka dengan perlakuan khusus Keigo untuk memancing reaksi Takumi. Well, Ren mengerti reaksi Takumi selalu berujung manis dan menarik untuk dilihat. Tapi itu seharusnya CUMA dia saja yang menikmati, iya kan?

"…Kalau di hadapan yang lain, kamu bisa nggak jangan terlalu manis?…" Ren memejamkan mata malu ketika sadar hal yang diucapkannya terdengar bodoh.

Takumi melepaskan pelukannya dari Ren, dan memberikan jarak nyaman untuk bicara. "Pfft- Ha?" Ren membuka matanya, dihadapannya Takumi memperlihatkan ekspresi terhibur sambil tersenyum. "Gimana maksudnya?"

"Ya gitu-" Kali ini Ren menarik napas panjang. "Keigo suka mengganggu atau melakukan sesuatu padamu karena reaksimu menarik. Manis."

Takumi tertawa pendek. "Ren-kun… itu bukan sesuatu yang aku lakukan dengan sengaja."

"Iya-"

"Kalau gitu-" Takumi memotong Ren. "Mulai saat ini, aku akan jadi keren di hadapan yang lain. Di hadapan fans juga."

Ren mengedipkan matanya. Sebenarnya bingung apa maksudnya dan pengaruh apa yang bisa terjadi. "Caranya?"

Takumi tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan giginya yang tidak rata. "Lihat saja nanti."

\---

Mereka baru saja selesai photoshoot untuk sebuah majalah dan berkumpul di salah satu ruangan di gedung agensi mereka. Masih memakai kostum, semua asyik mengobrol dan bercanda. Ren sedang ngobrol bersama Yona dan Ruki, sedangkan Takumi berada di circle yang lain. Terdengar cukup ribut karena ada Junki dan Keigo disitu. Pembicaraan itu terjadi semalam, tapi dari kejauhan tidak ada perbedaan yang terlihat dari tindak laku Takumi.

"Hai semuanya, selamat malam." Seorang staff wanita dari agensinya masuk ke ruangan diikuti beberapa orang, salam darinya dibalas oleh seluruh orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu. Ia lalu memulai rapat kecil tentang konten seperti apa yang akan mereka rekam kali ini. beberapa orang yang tadi masuk bersama staff wanita itu memasang tripod setelah memutuskan background yang pas dan tidak lupa memasang kamera di atasnya. 

"Semuanya sudah mengerti?" tanya staff tersebut yang dijawab 'hai' serempak. "Kalau gitu kita langsung mulai saja ya."

Rekaman dimulai dari Syoya lalu Yona, Ruki, lalu giliran Ren. Ren melakukan eye contact challenge dengan fans dibalik kamera seperti yang diinstruksikan dan berakhir cepat. Dia memang payah dalam game tersebut.

Takumi dapat giliran terakhir dalam sesi rekaman ini. semua orang memperhatikan proses rekamannya dan- Akhirnya Ren mengerti apa yang dimaksud Takumi dalam pembicaraannya semalam. Sisi keren Takumi yang biasanya hanya terswitch on saat perform ditunjukkan dengan flawless kali ini. setelah wrap up, Takumi mundur kembali ke sisi circle ngobrolnya tadi, yang sekarang hanya berjarak sekitar semeter dari tempat Ren berdiri. Keigo melakukan high five sambil memuji apa yang Takumi lakukan, dan Takumi membalas dengan 'tentu saja, terimakasih.' tidak ada tindakan tidak perlu yang dilakukan Keigo. 

Mungkin… keputusan Takumi bekerja? 

Entahlah.

Yang manapun itu Ren semakin yakin, dia suka semua sisi Takumi.


End file.
